


When Darkness Turns to Light

by KLil



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And there aren't enough stories with them alive, Hannah and Beth are my children, Hannah x Mike trash, Josh may or may not be a pyscho since his sisters are alive, Josh x Sam or Sam x Beth who knows hehe, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, So that's where the most recent chapters will be, Sticks to Canon Until it Doesnt lol, That's what this is for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLil/pseuds/KLil
Summary: I never really found Until Dawn to be fair to the characters that I love the most; the Washington girls. So in this story/ AU everyone gets a chance at survival. Rated T for language, very intense scenes later on and potentially gore. Updated biweekly or weekly depending on how busy I get.





	1. One Slight Change

**Author's Note:**

> My first chapter of my first Fanfic. The reason I wrote this is basically because my favorite AU is where Hannah and Beth live and there aren’t too awful many as is. I didn’t really give much thought other than that so I hope you enjoy and if you do please consider rating, and if you don’t please give constructive criticism in the comments. Toxicity is to be expected but won’t be tolerated none the less. KLil out!

Boom, butterfly effect. It’s funny how such simple words stated by one friend to another can have such a larger meaning than what is known between the two. The butterfly effect states that a butterfly flapping its wings can cause a hurricane weeks later. Well this change has to do with butterflies as well, but not if it flaps its wings but what color a tattoo of one is. Hannah chose a white tattoo instead of a black one because she knew about Native American lore since she has gone up to the mountain so many times as a child. And due to this she knew that a black butterfly symbolizes death. This one choice has changed everything.  
427 Days Until Dawn. “Hannah I don’t know if this is a good idea”. “That’s the whole point Beth!, the article said to do something reckless to get his attention and I can’t very well run away from home so this is the next best thing!”. “And by him I’m sure you mean Mr. Class Principle dream boat Mike Munroe?” Hannah blushes profusely. “Fuck off Beth, I love him, there’s more to him than meets the eye you’ll see!” “Ok I see I touched a nerve sorry Han, and if you’re sure about this tattoo I won’t be the one to stop you, have you thought of a color?” “Hm… I have it narrowed down to white and black, but I did read in a book at the lodge once that black butterflies represent death so I’ll go with white!” “White it is haha, now let’s go get that tattoo!” The two drive off to the tattoo parlor to get Hannah her tattoo, a seemingly harmless endeavor but one that will change the course of events throughout the story exponentially.


	2. A Prank Gone Awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait what there's individual chapter summaries for this website? Well shit ummm ok so this is the night of the prank with some changes because AU. There done. Wait if this is the individual chapter summaries where the hell did I put my story summary? ummmmmm moving on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two is here! Well… not here while I’m writing it but here by the time you read it. But that’s a totally different story. Back to this specific story, I’m sorry to say I can’t figure out how to respond to reviews at the moment. Except for the one which counts as the “review” of the chapter, which doesn’t make ANY sense at all since I am logged into my account so the website should know that I am responding to reviews. But it’s ok I’ll just post the reviews here and leave my responses after the authors notes. Let’s move onto the reviews shall we? (Side note, I may make very slight changes to the comments for context and grammar purposes. If there’s a problem someone has with the changes notify me ASAP in the reviews and I will change it back.)  
> Reviews: If Jess dies in this story will there be like some romantic moments between Hannah and Mike or no? If you do, make an epilogue of them getting together.   
> Hmmm it’s an option but I am not a huge fan of killing people off in my Until Dawn stories. However Jessica is one of my least favorite characters so you will all have to wait and see. ;)  
> (That’s it with the reviews for now)

365 Days Until Dawn (also known as the day of the prank). “It was just a prank Han!” The infamous words yelled out by Emily Davis on the night of the prank were stated as firm justification of the cruel joke pulled on Hannah Washington. Intended to get Hannah to stop crushing on Michael Munroe, the vast majority of “the group” were in on it. Even Ashley Brown, who many consider to be one of the nicest people in the group, was aware of the cruelty prepared and watched it with interest. She just wanted to fit in. Although she was merely a spectator to the events, she was not one of its creators. That fell to Jessica Riley, who wanted to look out for her girl Emily. Harmless enough right? Well in another world, another universe altogether perhaps, it wouldn’t have been. As cruel as the joke was it wasn’t intended to physically hurt or, god forbid, kill, anyone. That’s what the result was unfortunately. Hannah and Beth Washington died on that night, as an indirect result of the actions of a certain group; minus Christopher Hartley, long time mutual crush of Ashley’s and a nerd at heart, and Josh Washington, the older brother of Hannah and Beth Washington. They didn’t participate because, first of all, neither of them would have agreed with the idea. Chris and Josh are best friends and Josh is slightly… shall we say, overprotective of his sisters. He would have put an end to it as soon as he found out if he could have. Chris would have been right on his heels, as Chris is good friends with the sisters and always viewed them as siblings as well due to the close bond they all shared. Unfortunately they were both passed out drunk that night. However there was one more person who didn’t agree with the prank, one Samantha Giddings. Sam is best friends with Beth Washington, and also views Hannah as a sibling, along with Beth (of course), and Josh. The bond between them all is tight, and damn near unbreakable. That happens to be why when Hannah chose to get a white tattoo instead of a black one the Native American spirits who rule the mountain took notice; as a white butterfly represents fortune in the lore of Native Americans. For you see, there aren’t just evil spirits who roam the fabled Blackwood Mountain. There are spirits of all kinds that roam the world itself as a whole but Blackwood is home to more spirits than most due to its beautiful connection to nature, which plays a huge role in Native American lore. Most spirits are indifferent towards people; there is one person in the group who happens to be a vegan, animal loving blonde though, that some spirits took a liking to though. A few spirits decided that, along with Hannah’s tattoo, they would help the poor girl that night and not let the evil that possesses the mountain get to her. So when Hannah desperately tried to run out into the cold snow storm in shock, horror, and sadness at what her “friends” had done to her, the winds picked up brutally and pushed the door shut right as she tried to open it! This wasn’t a coincidence as the spirits who Sam had unknowingly gotten on her side saved one of her best friends that night. Hannah considered just opening the door back up and trying once again, but changed her mind and ran up to her room instead. Her room is a place of comfort after all, and if she had been thinking straight she would have run to there in the first place. It’s amazing how a few small changes, such as getting a few spirits on your side by respecting nature and deciding on a certain color of tattoo, can completely change a story. And while this story will still have its fair share of ups and downs, it gives everyone a chance at survival. Not just the “main characters” either, as there are certain unsung heroes in this story that the whole group has to thank for their continued existence. And it wouldn’t be fair if these heroes didn’t get a chance for survival as well would it? But their survival will not be easy, as with every choice there are consequences. A man seen only in the shadows to the group has failed in his mission to kill the makkapitew, the strongest of the evil spirits on Blackwood, as with no prey to chase the makkapitew withdrew to its hiding place. And without a fresh, new body to inhibit it will be angry, and this anger will be taken out on the next people to visit Blackwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was so much exposition and plot put into here but once I got rolling I found it hard to stop. xD. But for real this was so fun to write and I also got to search for a ton of different lore for the Algonquian tribe. I had to make sure there weren’t just wendigo spirits after all. One request was longer chapters after all and this did hit over a thousand words so I hope you all can forgive the length. Anyways I hope you enjoy and if you do please consider reviewing and rating. It would mean the world to me and I know it’s cliché and all but I do enjoy doing this for you all. I’m rambling again so I’ll leave it at that. KLil out!


	3. The Beginning of Their End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God damn it there's more of these things. Ummm jeez I wrote this so long ago I can't remember what this chapter is about... Is this when Sam starts her ascent to the lodge? No wait that's next chapter this one is all about her being on the bus. Ok so she's basically just watching Josh's video, but it has a neat twist from the canon ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 has arrived! It took longer than usual to come up with a title for this chapter but I settled on a classic line. The end represents the group’s loss of innocence by the way. Just in case you were wondering. Also I am well aware that some believe that the Until Dawn fandom is dying. And while it may be declining the term dying is altogether different. I certainly won’t let it happen if I have anything to say about it and will continue to make stories for as long as I enjoy it!

10 Hours Until Dawn: Sam wasn’t altogether surprised when Josh, Hannah, and Beth invited everyone back to the lodge for another year. They’ve been doing this getaway since they were barely out of Elementary school with their parents after all. But the fact that the invitations made no mention of the prank of the previous year was a little disconcerting. It was definitely the cruelest one ever done by any member of the group, and the fact that so many of her friends took part only added to the shock of it all. Add the fact that Mike had dumped Emily so abruptly for Jess a few weeks back and you can see why this year’s party would be a little more… interesting than in years past. Sam also missed the old days, when they were all just friends without any stupid dating and crushing getting in the middle of it all. She reflected on all of this while taking the bus ride up to the path to the cable car station. She eventually pulled up the video Josh, Hannah, and Beth made inviting them all back since she didn’t have much else to do. “Hello, friends and fans.” said Josh in a cheerful attitude, as is Josh’s normal way. “What fans do we even have, this whole channel is just used to tell everyone when the parties are anyways.” mentioned Beth, who does tend to have quite the sassy and sarcastic attitude at times. However she is also very close to her sister, regardless of her joking manner with her. “I don’t even know if this was a good idea, inviting everyone back, after the ‘joke’ they pulled.” That would be Hannah, who holds a long grudge regardless of whether or not she’s forgiven the group, (the jury is still out on Jess, Mike, and Emily). Hannah is also trying to move past Mike, but old love dies hard and slow at times and she may never truly stop loving him. Her love for him was for the Mike that never gave up protecting his friends, who would fight and die for them. Not for the class president and the good looks he has. (Although neither of those things hurt). “Oh shoosh you two this was supposed to be a fun video not one where we bring up old drama, forgive and forget right?” Josh definitely isn’t the forgiving type either, but after everyone in the group apologized, (some more heart felt than others), he appeared to have given them all another chance. “That’s rich coming from you Josh, you still haven’t forgiven me eating the last bit of ice cream!” said Beth. “That was really good ice cream and I bought it!” “We were seven Josh…” reminded Hannah. “Alright I get it but is it wrong to try and turn a new leaf? Whatever the point of this is to welcome all my pals back to the annual Blackwood winter getaway!” “Yeah let’s party like we’re porn stars… did I Josh right Han?” said Beth. “Ha you nailed it, why does he say that so much?” “Ok I DO say that a lot but we are getting off track again, we hope to make this one night you all will never forget, right girls?” “Yeah it should be lots of fun.” Hannah responded. It’ll be lit.” Beth said sarcastically once again. The video faded after that “heartfelt” statement from Beth and Sam smiled. Her friend sure knows how to make people laugh, albeit unintentionally. Beth makes people laugh with her brutal honesty, whereas she’s hopeless when intentionally trying to make people laugh. Hannah on the other hand is a bit more cautious, and more subtle when trying to get her points across. She’s also incredibly self- conscious, amplified even more from the past year when she found out that Mike was playing her. Hannah is a wonderful girl though, and not enough people give her credit for that. Sam wishes that more people could see that as well, since most people write Hannah off as another timid nerd, and Sam knows her best friend is so much more. She is one of the best pianists Sam has ever heard, and loves reading almost as much as Ashley does. Their styles clash however, as Ashley won’t have anything to do with horror and Hannah loves it, particularly of the supernatural flavor. This is in stark contrast to Hannah’s timid demeanor, and is part of what makes her unique. And then there’s Josh, Sam’s closest guy friend and Josh’s closest girl friend. Josh and Sam met through Beth, since Beth and Sam have been best friends since grade school it was only a matter of time before the older brother came into the picture. Josh is a bit of a tortured soul, and one that Sam loves to pieces. Their friends have all insisted that they will one day end up together, and Josh did go with Sam to prom even after he had graduated, but nothing had come of it yet. Josh also has a history of mental disorders, such as depression and insomnia. He’s been taking medication for it and Sam had even helped him sleep at times when his insomnia got too bad. Other than that Josh has a quirky sense of humor and is really loving and complex. Josh also has a huge party streak, but that’s a given considering he loves to hang out with friends. Sam was so deep in thought she barely noticed that the bus had arrived to the path that leads to the cable car station. Sam was the only one who decided to make the trek alone as Josh, Hannah, and Beth (her top 3 choices), all went up early to set everything up. So Sam walked towards the cable car alone, not knowing she had someone trailing her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They just keep getting longer don’t they? xD. I can’t help myself this story is practically writing itself and I love every second of it! And doing research into the character’s traits and trying to stay true to them makes it even more exciting. I’m also learning more about the game. For instance I spent way too much time looking to see if there was a piano in the lodge to base my “Hannah is a pianist” statement off of. (There isn’t by the way, as far as I could tell). Other than that, I’m so sorry it took longer than usual but I had such a fun weekend that I never had time to sit down and write. (I went to a haunted house with my family and my sister’s friend, and it was a blast.) I do have a life outside of fanfiction though so if a chapter takes longer it’s probably for that reason. Anyways, if you have any complaints or praise please leave a review, I really enjoy reading them. KLil out!


	4. One Little Peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So my editor let me down on these chapter summaries so I still have to do them. Basically this chapter is Sam walking to the cable car station and finding some interesting things along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be honest, I fucked up. I totally thought Beth was Sam’s best friend in canon! I went back and fixed the mistake but that doesn’t change the fact that it happened. It does make sense though considering Sam’s desperation to warn Hannah in the prologue of canon as well. Also the chapters are taking longer and longer to churn out because of school and life. That and I am working on making them longer and have the writing style flow well. On the bright side I may get an editor soon so the formatting may not suck as much ass! That’s if she gets back to me though but if so I’ll let you all know.

10 Hours Until Dawn: As Sam continued her trek towards the cable car station she couldn’t shake the eerie feeling that someone was watching her. Shaking it off as her nerves getting to her she walked on. Soon after, she encountered the gate to enter the ski resort formally owned by the Washington sibling’s parents, Blackwood Mountain. On it was a sign written by Chris saying, “The gate’s busted, jump over!” –Chris. “Aw what?” Sam said, frustrated. She turned the note onto the opposite side to see that it was actually a printed off paper that has an email from Beth to Chris telling him how to get to the mountain. Sam looked to the side of the gate and saw that there was an incline that she could climb up. Maybe all those years of rock climbing lessons would finally pay off, Sam thought. Sam opted for the quicker route, with the tradeoff being less safety since it is steeper. Sam also decided to go for a jump instead of a safe climb at the end and barely made it. Once over the fence she walked a little ways before encountering a squirrel. “Aww hey lil fella! You hungry?” Sam kept as still as possible while holding out food she got from her pack and the squirrel graciously accepted. “Hehe, cutie.” Sam smiled before moving on. After another small ways Sam stumbled across a sign telling her about the different colors of butterflies and what they represent in ancient native American folk lore. “Huh! Cool.” Sam said, however she didn’t give it to much thought. Sam has seen that sign every year for however long she’s been going up there after all. She also knew Hannah ate this stuff up though so she made a mental note to mention it to her when Sam finally got to the lodge. What Sam doesn’t know is that the sign gave massive insight into Hannah and Beth’s own fate. The black butterflies depict death, red butterflies represent danger, brown butterflies represent loss or tragedy, yellow ones represent guidance, and finally white butterflies, (the same color as the one that happens to be on Hannah’s arm), represent fortune, or luck. Sam moved on, as nothing else of importance was at the sign. She wound up finally reaching the cable car station, and was in a hurry to get inside as the night was quickly giving way to the freezing cold. When she arrived at the door she realized it was locked, giving her no choice but to sit on the bench outside… or explore. Sam chose the second option and noticed a sign that once had a map of the ski mountain on it. But now there was graffiti written on it that said, in clear, blood red letters, “Enjoy your luck in the past, for the future is grimm”. Sam didn’t give it to much thought, dismissing the graffiti as a random act of vandalism. She was confused that there would be graffiti all the way up the trail though, and she voiced her confusion. “Wow, graffiti all the way up here?” She moved along, and finally noticed Chris’ backpack on the bench. “Chris… are you here? Your bag is here, where are you? You’re not in the bag are you?” She smirked quickly at her own joke. Sam also saw that his phone was going off in the bag, and as any normal person would do she picked it up to snoop. “What have we here?” Ashley had texted him! Everyone knows that those two have enormous crushes on each other but maybe they’d finally gotten together? “Hey nosey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris has finally arrived! Sorry to end the chapter on a bit of a cliff hanger but I’m waaaay behind schedule and wanted to pump this bad boy out fast! There will definitely be more dialogue in the next chapter since Sam finally has someone to talk to. And I know the beginning of this is very similar to the beginning of canon but that’s because there isn’t much mention of the prank or the twins until slightly later on. Anyways, happy Halloween and as always, if you enjoyed please consider rating and reviewing, it makes me so happy! KLil out!


	5. Be My Friend at the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam runs into Hannah and Chris and shenanigans ensue after walking to the cable car station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had writer’s block really bad! After I wrote this chapter it got deleted when my laptop restarted. Overall though it was a blessing in disguise since the chapter was really badly written, hopefully this time around it will be less trashy! In other news, there are a lot of stories being posted lately which is awesome! It’s probably due to Halloween coming and going which puts everyone in a horror type of mood. Also the author of one of my favorite stories left a review!! That’s crazy since I didn’t know any of the authors of stories I read knew I existed! The story is titled Until We Meet Again and it’s fantastic, so go give it a read if you want. Anyways that’s enough rambling and fangirling let’s move onto the reviews. (P.s I finally got an editor so the formatting should be better). (P.s. again there was an epic fail of formatting the story I did where one chapter was posted twice and one wasn’t up at all but it is fixed now.) Reviews: 1. Thanks for leaving that review on my story! This is very clever. I like how you're generally sticking close to the actual events of the game, which makes it all the more surprising when you veer away from that. Well done :)- Bookreader525. So this is the review that I was fangirling about so much and I really appreciate the time the author spent to review my story. I am generally trying to follow the events of the game but there will be times when I’m forced to veer away do to plot changes or do so for my own interest. For instance there will be no totems in this story for the sake of the fact that it would make no sense to give the characters forewarning about the events of the night and have them do nothing to avoid them. I could always have them and just have the reader see them and not the characters but that feels like cheating for this specific story. I have never seen that done before so if someone else wants to write a fan fiction with that idea in mine they can.   
>  2\. That is a very nice cliffhanger you put up and also one thing where are you going to do with the clues that involved Hannah and Beth? Oh I haven’t thought of that… O.O I could always remove them completely or put something else in that would make more sense to the story at hand. You will just have to wait and see ;). Also I am just now appreciating how vast this project will go since every detail has to be accounted for or I will be mad at myself. Anyways let’s get onto the story.

10 Hours Until Dawn: “Oh. Chris… you scared me!” Sam responds after gasping out loud. “I’m sorry, but are you my secretary?” Chris is infamous for being in love with his phone, almost as in love as he is with Ashley. But he won’t admit that to anyone… except maybe Josh. “It was buzzing…” “Cool, well, thanks for letting me know. I can take it from here”. Sam and Chris looked at each other briefly and Chris seemed to figure out that Sam knew something she wasn’t letting on about. To break the awkward silence he ended up proclaiming “Oh, so I found someone kinda amazing.” Sam, immediately curious, responded with “who is it?” “I’m not gonna tell you. You have to see it for yourself.” “But where is this person…” “Right around here…Come on, she will blow your mind.” Sam followed Chris around to the back of the cable car station where the shooting range is to see who else but Hannah standing at the shooting range! “Hannah, oh my God, I thought you were still up with Josh and Beth getting everything ready!” “I was but I saw you were here on the cameras so I came down as fast as possible; Chris found me first, though.” “It’s really good to see you Hannah; I haven’t seen you in so long.” “Didn’t you see her last week when Emily and Mike broke up at that party…?” Chris chimed in. “A week is too long for best friends Chris! You of all people should know that.” Hannah jumped back in to say, “Yeah, Josh and I can’t go two hours without texting each other,” she laughed softly before speaking again. “Anyways, let’s get out of here and onto the cable car… it’s cold!” Sam and Hannah both agreed and they walked quickly to the cable car, completely ignoring the shooting range. After all, they’ve seen it every year since they were kids! “Man, it is weird coming up here after a year…” Chris remarked. “It’s not as weird if you own the place and come up here more, but I still get what you’re saying.” Hannah chimed in. Sam took the opportunity to see how Hannah was looking. Besides, this would be her first time seeing Mike since the prank. Hannah looked well, with a healthy flush on her cheeks and a more confident stride in her walk. Sam guessed that the prank had changed Hannah somehow, giving her a bit more confidence towards Mike and leaving her a little less desperate for his attention. Sam also knew from all of their long chats during the previous night that Hannah has mostly forgiven Mike, and is willing to give him another chance. But Hannah will never forget what had happened and how badly the prank had hurt her. Hopefully neither will Mike. Hannah is wearing a pair of tight black jeans as she dislikes leggings, along with a dark blue beanie that compliments her dark brown hair. She is also wearing a dark blue ski jacket and a white tank top under her black long sleeved shirt. Sam also notices a wanted poster for one “Victor Milgram”. “Hey, Hannah and Chris, come take a look at this real quick...” “Wow, think we’ll get a visit from America’s most wanted?” Chris remarks slightly dismissively. “Damn it, Sam, now you’ve made me nervous.” Hannah responded anxiously; her heart skipping a beat or two. “Oh come on Han the date on this poster is from 1998, we were like a year old when he did whatever he did.” “Yeah don’t worry Han I’ll protect you if he shows up.” Chris then struck a remarkably overly exaggerated flex which made both girls laugh. Sam walked up to the cable car door and tries to open it, only to find it locked. “Huh…That’s weird-the door’s locked.” Hannah spoke next, saying, “Yeah, some people were sleeping in the station once, so we have to keep it locked now.” “That’s… really creepy-Hey look out!” Sam stopped Chris from stepping right on top of a squirrel who had run by. “Oh, thanks Sam! Anyways, let’s get to the lodge; no need to keep everyone waiting.” Both girls agreed and walked into the station with Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The squirrel thing felt really forced but I had to have some kind of reference to it since it is the first instance of a butterfly effect truly come to fruition. (If you shoot the squirrel in canon at the shooting range a crow attacks Sam.) I was thinking if this was the game instead of canon (which it isn’t for all of you copyright abusers out there), then there would be a QTE when the squirrel runs by. And if you fail then the same consequence happens in canon. Anyways that just about wraps up the chapter, KLil out!


	6. On Borrowed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small gang of heroes boards the cable car and makes their way into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started this story I had no idea how much fun it would be to write honestly. It was supposed to be a new hobby that I could do on the occasion that I have time but it’s totally changed my view on just about everything. Now when I read books (which I’ve loved to do ever since I was a kid) I look at them from a whole new perspective as a critique and a writer rather than just a fan. It’s also helped my school work immensely as my writing skill has increased 3 fold! One thing I have to work on though is the tenses (past, present, and future), as I’ve always struggled with them. Hopefully that particular issue will improve with time but who knows haha. Anyways let’s move on to the reviews shall we? There is more than one this time!  
> Reviews:   
> 1\. Poptarts1121 chapter 5. Nov 8- cool! I like this story. (Aw thank you haha. I try my best)   
> 2\. Revision chapter 5. Nov 8- Nice thinking with that squirrel, you are gonna have to probably take your time with what I said with "what will you do with the clues that involved Hannah and Beth"; you can come to know me as "Revision". (Hello Revision thanks for your input on the chapters so far! You’re also the first person to leave more than one review I think! As for the clues involving Hannah and Beth they’re probably gonna be replaced by other things that I come up with involving the backstory of a certain very scary wendigo!)

10 Hours Until Dawn: Hannah decided to take up the rear of the small group that had just walked into the cable car station. She figured that if something… or someone happened to be in there she would be safest in the back. That and Hannah is no good in a fight, because even though she is tall she is also thin and prefers a good book to a good workout… unless tennis was involved. Sam also never even gave Hannah a voice in the matter, immediately taking up the front and marching inside with a confidence that always made Hannah smile. Where to begin with Samantha Giddings? Hannah thought this with an internal laugh as Chris, Hannah, and Sam searched around the cable car station for anything interesting while the car came down the mountain to pick them up. Sam is a confident, beautiful girl that couldn’t be any more different than Hannah. Hannah is shy and has dark hair, whereas Sam’s confidence and blonde hair sometimes threatens to overshadow Hannah. Sam also had a calm and cool attitude when under pressure, which is yet another strong contradiction to Hannah, who likes to panic… a lot. But in a life or death situation Hannah may be one to surprise, as Sam and Chris will come to see soon enough. Hannah also has strong anxiety and will stress about things that most other people may not even notice, which shows another strong personality trait of Hannah; she is incredibly observant. Hannah has no trouble seeing both the big picture and the minute details of a situation. This will certainly come in handy later on. Compare this to Sam, who tends to take things in stride and doesn’t ask too many questions about the “hows” in life and you can see how the two are total opposites. But that’s what makes them best friends after all, opposites attract. Hannah also noticed how funny it is that the three of them that happened to meet up all have strong ties to Josh. Blood, friendship, and love are the three strongest forms of human attachment. Hannah stopped thinking about Josh after that though, as she had noticed something off with him after the night of the prank. The spark that was once in his eyes was fading, and the only people that could really bring that back was his friends, family, and Sam. Hannah totally knows that Sam and Josh have a huge mutual crush on each other that only got stronger after that night. Josh went to a pretty dark place immediately following it, and no one could truly figure out why. He was put on some really heavy duty meds that only seemed to make him worse as well. Sam helped him so much more than anyone else could though, and Hannah thinks that Sam doesn’t realize just how much she helped him. Hannah entered another room where she saw a poster for the old sanatorium and hotel that was on the mountain before her family had bought it. Hannah really gets down at times about the sheer wealth of her family, since people look at her and assume she’s just another one of the one percent that gets everything she ever wanted. If Hannah got everything she ever wanted then Mike and Jess definitely wouldn’t be flirting for one, but that’s beside the point. Hannah walked back outside to find Sam and Chris already there and getting ready to board the cable car, which had just arrived.   
“All aboard!” yelled out Chris cheerfully.   
“Hilarious Chris”, Sam said sarcastically. They all boarded the cable car and began their ascension to the lodge.   
“Do you guys think it was a good idea to come back up here after what happened last year”, Sam asked anxiously, which isn’t like her at all and made Hannah nervous.  
“Definitely, Josh hasn’t been the pumped about something in forever, and the others probably want to make amends with Hannah here.” Chris said confidently.   
“I feel like Emily and Jess would rather rip their own jaws off then apologize to me Chris!” Hannah said jokingly. Oh if only Hannah knew how accurate that term is…


End file.
